When the devil comes out to play
by GoldVine
Summary: when the devil comes out to play, what is at stake? Don't worry too much, besides his plot to steal every soul in existence, he just wants to find a bride. disclaimer; I do not own any rights to blue exorcist or lucifer.
1. Chapter 1: Look who came to town

Chapter 1

Saris screamed out as the hot iron struck his throat. The lamp hung low in the box room, swinging as Saris raised his arm in an attempt to free himself from his chains.

The hot iron came down on Saris' neck again "You disgust me, I am a God, how dare you!" Saris spat. "Do it again if you want."

With a flash, Cameron raised her arm, the iron bar in hand "You can change your name but, you are still a demon, and you will pay the price, _Satan_."

"I know you could melt these chains off in an instant, why are you still here?" Cameron snarled at Saris as she plunged the iron rod into his hand, he grimaced "Why on earth would I leave...When the fun is _just _beginning?"

"Where are you hiding them _Saris_?" Saris giggle "Questions followed by questions. Does it _really_ matter? They aren't doing anything and they won't act without my command." Hellfire erupted in his eyes. "So don't aggravate me."

"I refuse to speak with them watching me" Cameron whispered.

"Oh you are such a bother sometimes, must you always ruin the fun." a deafening symphony of hissing filled the room, snakes unfolded from every corner.

Saris smiled.

"Hello, my sweets."

Cameron watched with a bored expression as all the snakes darted towards her, their black eyes rolling back as they swayed from side to side. They reached her feet, and she let out a sigh of indifference. "Can you please just do the thing already?"

Saris giggled again. "Oh, I know you love a good tease." Saris clicked his fingers. The snakes rolled around fumbling over each other, their venom gushed out onto the floor, the hissing intensified as they began to melt into a tar.

Saris grinned as he clicked his fingers again. Almost instantly, the tar was gone. on his lap sat a jet black python, in its place the python began to bare its fangs, trying to plunge towards Cameron.

The fire in Saris' eyes grew again. "Stop," he said, his flames engulfing the snake. He sighed as the flames died down. The snake laid sprawled out on the floor, it was nothing but stone.

"Aww, you don't want me to die. How cute."

Saris replied, "Don't get excited, I am simply interested in what you have to say!"

"Get on with it, before I change my mind."


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal is a deal

Chapter 2

"What is it you wish to ask me then? My dearest, Cameron." Saris glanced down at his shackles with a grin "Oh, wait. Before we begin…" in an instant his chains melted away.

"I need you to tell me why you came here. You know, the knights of the true cross will have you executed, while you are in a human vessel." she continued, the concern audible in her voice "You have everything in Gehenna, what could be drawing you here?" Saris laughed "Why you, of course."

Cameron froze. Her olive skin turned red as she blushed, " What are you here for? You hardly know me" she watched his face in anticipation, would he laugh? Would he say was joking? A solemn expression crossed Saris' face, as he watched Cameron's reaction he replied, all humorous tones removed from his voice "I never lie."

A silence filled the room like a thick fog, the pair sat still unsure of what to say to each other or what to do. The fog lifted. "So are they listening or just observing?" Saris said as he raised his hand to point at the one-way mirror. Cameron had forgotten she was in an interrogation room. She glanced at the mirror to see the reflection of two people; a petite woman with olive skin and jet black hair that fell to her hips, accompanied by a tall handsome man with light brown skin and piercing red eyes, the man had a dark brown hair and thick brown eyebrows he was quite muscular but still attractively slim.

"Neither," Cameron replied, with an air of discomfort in her voice. "They are there to make sure you don't try any funny business." A scowl crossed Saris' face, "Is _he _there?"

"Yes," Cameron replied, "You know he doesn't trust you."

"Oh, bother! Is little Amenadiel scared of me stealing his girl?" Saris continued, "Didn't Daddy dearest teach us to always share?"

Cameron slammed her fists down on the table, enraged. "Cut the crap! You know we aren't together so stop with the jealous toddler act!"

The door swung open, the tension in the room was almost visible as it seeped out. Amenadiel entered. He had dark brown skin, he was tall with broad shoulders resembling that of warriors; his face had a resting gaze of judgement, making him seem ominous.

He grabbed Cameron by the wrist, "Cameron, babe, did he hurt you?"

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Would you let go you, ignoramus?! I was handling him just fine before you arrived. Quite frankly, his ability to behave civilly dwarfs yours by comparison!" she finished "I am not your babe!" Amenadiel bowed his head, hurt by Cameron's words.

"Come now, little brother!" Saris whispered, "all is fair in love and war."

Amenadiel pouted as he walked Saris through the well-lit corridors of the 'knights of the true cross' headquarters, why was Cameron favouring Saris? What did Saris say to her when he had left the room to get new shackles?

_**Earlier (when Amenadiel had left)**_

"Would you be interested in striking a deal, Ms Cameron?" she replied cautiously, "What kind of deal are you proposing?" He continued, "If Amenadiel doesn't profess his love for you by the end of the year…" Cameron chortled, " You will take my hand in marriage, no objections."

Cameron snorted and burst into laughter, struggling for words, she giggled "Even…" the giggling continued "even if I was _stupid_ enough to agree to that, why would I risk marrying you?"

"Because," Saris replied " If I lose you may turn me in, to the knights of the true cross. Or, if you wish, perhaps you could have all my vast wealth to split between you and your family, while I return to Gehenna."

"Deal." Cameron thought of what she could do for her family with that money.

"I'll have to erase any memory of this conversation," he smirked, "after all, I do like to play fair."


	3. Chapter 3: Home sweet home

Chapter 3

Saris reached the cloakroom of the headquarters, with Amenadiel as his guide, he looked up at the ceiling as his eyes met with the mould growing rampantly in each corner of the room. Saris stepped forward wearily, he wanted to be particularly cautious of the peeling wallpaper that had formed large air pockets on the wall, he was certain they had become the favoured breeding ground of all the spiders within a 12-metre radius. Saris turned to Amenadiel " I am feeling nauseous from the filth that you," he began his rant, "knights of the true cross, slayers of the unslain, tamers of the untamed, bringers of light in the darkness, holiest of holy have allowed to grow in this cesspit you call a room!" Amenadiel rolled his eyes. "Just get your stuff." Saris stopped, replying to Amenadiel "Do. You. Want me to do this?"

"Saris. No!" "Don't you dare!"

"You have thirty seconds to retrieve my belongings."

"No! Saris that's just childish!"

Saris laughed, as he left the room, whistling to himself as he walked. He wondered if Cameron had eaten dinner, maybe he could take her to a restaurant. *Click* He snapped his fingers. A knot of pythons emerged from the walls as if their very existence had been forced from every surrounding atom. Saris' loud laughter echoed as the snakes fell from the ceiling burying Amenadiel beneath them, reducing his panicked shouts to muffled ramblings.

"Oh, do your job already, I didn't summon you pests for nothing!" On the command, the snakes slithered toward one another to form a human-like creature. The creature reached it's 'arm' out to get Saris' belongings, the 'arm' hissing as it did so. Startled by the sound of wheezing as he was trying to sort through his belongings, Saris turned his head in confusion. "Goodness, gracious, me! I almost left you for dead, didn't I? I always forget to collect my little sweets once I set them free!" An ember of hellfire flickered in Saris' eyes as he manifested his blue flames. The flames engulfed him, entwining themselves around his arms and legs, as they bounced off him, dancing on the snakes. Amenadiel watched in awe as the snakes were reduced, once more, to black tar. The look of astonishment left his face as he raised his arms to reveal that his sleeves had been completely blackened by the tar." You owe me a new shirt, you son of a b*tch!"

"Now, that is no way to speak about our mother… that's just childish!"

Putting his sunglasses on, Saris crouched down to get into his Lamborghini Sián FKP 37 the car was a brilliant blue, in homage to his true nature. A voice called out "Yoohoo!" but it was not one he recognised, he fumbled for the seatbelt to escape the calls that were getting increasingly closer "Mr Morningstarrrr" the voice continued, becoming more shrill with each inch it got closer to the car. He turned his head as two hands slapped onto the windows of his car. "Sariiii, " the whiny voice continued, "just let me in, I don't bite!" as he realised who was responsible for the whining voice Saris turned his head "Maze, we both know from experience that that is not true." he winked at her before revving the engine, "I'll see you back at home, little demon!" The car swerved then raced down the road, twisting and turning before reaching the tower. "Ugh, I have to deal with him soon…" Glancing at his watch, Saris sighed as the elevator irked into motion. The elevator reached the top floor with a ding. "Oh, it does feel good to be home!" Saris grinned as he waltzed into his penthouse, picking up a champagne flute as he went. He walked across the stretch of his living room, passing the tiger skin rug and chaise lounge. When he reached the grand piano in the middle of the room, he admired its ebony sheen, paying close attention to the intricate carvings of assorted floral designs. The sound of Beethoven's 5th symphony echoed throughout the penthouse while Saris' fingers swept across the piano's keys with a grace that could only be understood as a gift from the Gods, as he played the final note, the elevator door opened. "Why hello, Amenadiel."


	4. Chapter 4: The truest form

Saris placed his drink down on the piano, taking care to avoid it's carvings. He grinned as he heard footsteps approach him.

'My,' he started, ' for someone who seems to be in a constant, desperate, endeavour to express his hatred for me, you seem to be in my vicinity quite often.'

His sneers ensued as the footsteps drew closer. Keeping his head unturned, Saris ran his hands through his hair and yawned.

In a sudden burst of a desire to annoy, he feigned anticipation, clapping his hands like a schoolchild.

'Menny?' Saris mumbled, 'Do be quick, I shan't stay amused for much longer,' his monotony and equally present malice being made clear.

'Saris.'

Amenadiel's words cut like a sword of bluntness unsheathed from the depths of his rage.

'Yes,brother?' Saris replied, his boredom still obvious.

'Saris, I say this only out of love…' He trailed off, ' you still fail to understand the rules of this world.'

' This is not hell and you are not the ruler. Here, you are not the ruler. Here you are nothing!'

Amenadiel shouted as hellfire confines him, blazing vindictive malevolence.

Saris' eyes blazed, yet he remained unscathed.

His voice distorted with audible venom, ' In this world or the next, I am a king!' He clicked his tongue before growling, 'after all,' Saris carelessly stepped over the charred body, 'that is the role you chose for me, Brother.'

He adjusted his cufflinks and straightened his suit.

'Heal yourself and leave, Amenadiel.' He scowled, 'before I choose to remove that as an option.'

Saris went to the second floor of his penthouse and threw himself on his bed, screaming as he did so. He grabbed his crimson sheets and wrapped them around himself. He bellowed 'I am minute, absolute pain is but a fleeting feeling ,'in agony as talons protruded in place of his nails, his reddened face was wet with tears. A hollowed yet maniacal laugh echoed throughout the room as Saris threw his head back in frenzied convulsions.

The sheets were wet with blood. Saris cried.

'Maze!' He sobbed, ' Mazikeen! Bring me: our best port, Vodka, Ciroc, some Bacardi and,' he sighed, 'a bowl.'

'A bowl, you want snacks?' Maze replied.

'No, I want a strong cocktail.' Saris snuffed and whispered to himself, ' I didn't know was actually fucking here.' He continued,' how the fuck does she move so silently?'

He shouted, 'How the fuck do you move so silently?'

'Don't ask questions!' Maze shouted.


End file.
